idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave HARMONY
brave HARMONY is a song performed by Reika Kitakami, Karen Shinomiya, Julia, Sayoko Takayama, Tomoka Tenkubashi, Megumi Tokoro, Subaru Nagayoshi, Yuriko Nanao, Chizuru Nikaido, Ayumu Maihama, Mizuki Makabe, and Shizuka Mogami (as the unit "BlueMoon Harmony") that first appeared on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THEATER FORWARD 02 BlueMoon Harmony. The song is written and arranged by Akihiko Yamaguchi, and composed by Aira Yuhki. Game Information THEATER DAYS Videos THEATER DAYS MV= Audio Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= Dare no tame ni utau no ka Kotae shiritakute oikaketeita Fukai yoru no mannaka de Yureru aojiroi tsuki wa MISUTERII Furete mitai...sono himitsu ni Sukoshi furuechau kedo Ano toki no (okubyou na) watashi wa mou inai yo (Kasanatte iku yo Precious tone) Kanadeyou omoi o atsumete Taisetsu ni atatamete kita hibi wa Otagai no yume (negai o) kanaeru to (tsukamou to) Unazuki atta ketsui Utagoe yo watashi-tachi no ima Motto tooku kanata made nosete yuke Hiroi sora ni (yozora ni) tatta hitotsu (naritai no wa) Tatazun de iru (utsukushii) Ookiku kagayaku tsuki Like a blue moon... Like a blue moon... Ha... Yobiau koe ga kodama shiteru Hamon no you ni ko o egaku Hitotsu ni narou Hitotsu ni narou Ima anata no tokoro e to (todoku uta ni nare!) Ukeiretai...sono kodoku o Dare mo ga motterunda Te o nobashi (te o totte) itsu no hi mo issho ni (Mimi o sumaseba Endless tone) Kanadeyou... Kanadeyou omoi o atsumete Taisetsu ni atatamete kita hibi wa Otagai no yume (negai o) kanaeru to (tsukamou to) Unazuki atta ketsui Utagoe yo watashi-tachi no ima Motto tooku kanata made nosete yuke Hiroi sora ni (yozora ni) tatta hitotsu (naritai no wa) Tatazunde iru (utsukushii) Ookiku kagayaku tsuki Like a blue moon... Like a blue moon... Ha... RARARARA... (Sekai o dakishimeyou) Sore wa (omoi no HAAMONII) Hibike (motto tooku made) Ah... Romaji, Kanji, Translation Source: Project IMAS |-| Kanji= 誰のために歌うのか こたえ　知りたくて追いかけていた 深いよるの真ん中で ゆれる　青白い月はミステリー 触れてみたい…その秘密に すこし震えちゃうけど あのときの（臆病な）わたしはもういないよ (重なっていくよ　Precious tone) 奏でよう　想いをあつめて 大切にあたためてきた日々は お互いの夢　(願いを)　叶えると　(掴もうと) うなずきあった決意 歌声よ　わたしたちのイマ もっと遠く彼方までのせてゆけ ひろい空に　(夜空に)　たったひとつ　(なりたいのは) 佇んでいる　(美しい) 大きく輝く月 Like a blue moon… Like a blue moon… Ha… 呼び合う声が　こだましてる 波紋のように弧を描く ひとつになろう ひとつになろう いま　あなたのところへと　(届く歌になれ！) 受け入れたい…その孤独を 誰もが持ってるんだ 手をのばし　(手をとって)　いつの日も一緒に (耳をすませば　Endless tone) 奏でよう… 奏でよう　想いをあつめて 大切にあたためてきた日々は お互いの夢　(願いを)　叶えると　(掴もうと) うなずきあった決意 歌声よ　私達のイマ もっと遠く彼方までのせてゆけ ひろい空に　(夜空に)　たったひとつ　(なりたいのは) 佇んでいる　(美しい) 大きく輝く月 Like a blue moon… Like a blue moon… Ha… ララララ… (世界を　抱きしめよう) それは　(想いのハーモニー) 響け　(もっと遠くまで) Ah… |-| English= For whose sake do I sing? Wanting to know the answer, I was chasing In the middle of the deep night The wavering blue-white moon was a mystery I want to touch... That secret I'm trembling a little, but That me (so cowardly) from back then doesn't exist anymore (Precious tones are being harmonized with one another) Let's collect these feelings and perform them Those warm and precious days are a pledge each of us gave us to make (grab) her own dream come true (her own wish) Let our singing voices now carry us even further in the distance In the wide sky (the night sky), what I want to be like (is a single) stock still (beautiful) large, shining moon, like a blue moon... Like a blue moon... Ha... The voices to call each other are echoing like a ripple, drawing an arc Become one Become one now, and reach wherever you are (become a reaching song!) I want to accept it all... that loneliness that everyone possesses Let's reach our hands, (grab other's hands), be always together (If you listen, an endless tone) and perform... Let's collect these feelings and perform them Those warm and precious days are a pledge each of us gave us to make (grab) her own dream (wish) come true Let our singing voices now carry us even further in the distance In the wide sky (the night sky), what I want to be like (is a single) stock still (beautiful) large, shining moon, like a blue moon... Like a blue moon... Ha... Lalalala... (Let's embrace the world) That is (the harmony of our feelings) Echo (Even further) Ah... Appearances and Recordings Appearances Games= *'THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THEATER DAYS' | Added to song pool on 09/11/2018 Recordings *'THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 02 BlueMoon Harmony' References and Notes Category:Discography:MILLION LIVE! Category:Composer:Aira Yuhki Category:Arranger:Akihiko Yamaguchi Category:Lyricist:Akihiko Yamaguchi Category:Songs Category:MILLION LIVE!